


Immortal

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, Manga & Anime, Okaaaaaay someone suggested more twin fics for Halloween, Post-Canon, so I'll start with this, this hurt to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: He had waited for far too long, and it was finally worth it.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write about the twins, I take my sister's and my relationship as a reference.
> 
> I guess that's why I can relate to the twins' story. If I ever lost my sister... I most likely would end up so much like our Ciel.

    It had been in the middle of the night when Ciel had died. Of course, he hadn't know that back then, but when Sebastian had taken him outside after that fateful moment, he remembered thinking how fitting it had been. Of course Ciel would die in the darkest hour. But his death meant nothing, as the fire which consumed him made the hour as bright as day. How fitting.

    He had woken up every day, sick to his stomach the moment he laid his eyes on the demon who dared to resemble his father. The demon who had taken his brother from him. The demon who would help him murder the people responsible for this mess. This hate was the only thing keeping him motivated to get out of bed, to move on with his life and gain more power through his studies and missions. He and the demon built a relationship of sorts as time went on, even trusting one another enough to engage in friendly debates and competition without having to fear one would make an attempt at the other's life. 

    It had all started... with a cage.

    And that was how it went on for the duration of his life. Constantly caged with the contract and Sebastian's astute awareness of his surroundings, constantly chained with the people he held dear and the people who kept themselves around him, constantly restricted by the dead and the guilt he had built around himself. It was his own fortress of soltitude in which there was no escape. The mark on his eye guaranteed it.

    His sight was getting more and more blurry as the contract neared its end. Everything hurt, and a person's single touch left him burning within. It was getting harder to breathe, and even harder to live. 

    By the time the conract's end came, he had successfully pushed everyone in his life away from him. 

    He remembered Soma's crying face as he was forcefully taken back to India. How he had reached out to him, how he had screamed his name as they pulled him into the ship. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS," Soma had shouted, "YOU CAN'T PUSH ME AWAY FOREVER, I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL COME BACK!" It did not matter if Soma would come back. By his return, the child would be long dead.

    He remembered his servants' begs. "Please, Young Master, this is the only home we know! The only family we know! Don't take it from us! Please, please, don't take it from us!" But it did not matter. The child had left the mansion to them in his will, as well as a portion of his fortune. They would be fine after his death. They would become a proper family. 

    He remembered Sieglinde's stunted silence, which had quickly turned to cold anger. "You told me that killing myself was a waste, did you not? You saved Wolfram so that I still had someone, did you not? Why aren't you showing yourself the same treatment? Why are you pushing everyone away?" That had earned her a smile from him. She still thought of him as her and Wolfram's saviour. It was heartbreaking, really, such a shame that the child did not know how to cry. 

    His family had been the last and arguably the easiest people to be pushed away. They had still been struggling to get to know him after fourteen years of pushing him to the side, so they had been convinced quite easily, beside a few minor bumps, when the child said he needed some time to himself. Surprisingly, though, it had been Lord Edward who had put up a fight when faced with his lie. "Are you sure about this? Be sure to send us a word if you need help. I could come over to study sometime, in the next room or even on a different floor if you prefer." After a few more perfect white lies, the good-willed Lord Edward had also been convinced to leave him be.

    It was just him and the demon, now. As it had been on that night ages ago. 

    "It is time," the demon said. The child nodded and asked to be carried.

    His legs had lost their ability to stand or walk. His arms were heavy and slow as he wrapped them around the demon's neck for stability. His sight was almost completely gone. His speech was slurred, his head hurt, and he felt completely empty. He felt nothing as he was gently lowered into the soft grass. 

    "Hurt?" the child questioned. He didn't want to push himself further than necessary when talking. 

    "I will make sure you feel it not," the demon replied. The child could almost see something akin to sadness in the demon's eyes, but he dismissed it as the humane part of him struggling to find emotion in the blank slate the demon was. 

    "No. Hurt." 

    "... As you wish, my Young Master."  

    The pain was excruciating. It felt as if the demon was slowly ripping his skin from head to toe, as if he was plucking the veins one by one, as if he was slowly tearing into the little head of the child and seekingly lapping the inside of the flesh within with his burning tongue. But the child, so overwhelmed with the emotion, eventually grew numb to it and screamed only by reflex. 

    In the time of his death, the child saw his brother clearly. 

    "It has been a while," Ciel said in greeting and sat beside him. "You... haven't been well, have you?" He looked at the demon feasting on the child's soul. "It will get better in a few seconds. He'll have eaten most of it by that time. I've been waiting for you... and I know that you have been waiting for me, too. We're finally going to be together again, aren't we? Ah, he's finishing. Hush... Hush... The worst part of it is over. There we go, that's my soldier."

    The demon took one last look at the corpse he had left behind. Then he walked away, his suit's tails catching the cold wind as he did so. 

    "Welcome back home, little brother."


End file.
